


Eclesiastes 4:9

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Three Wise Monkeys [36]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:52:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Melvin has new friends





	1. Chapter 1

Melvin has new friends.

There’s, of course, Mister Devil, who keeps him and Betsy safe and likes to touch soft fabrics, who likes to poke at wind-chimes to hear them ring, who brings him pies and casseroles and sometimes doesn’t know how friendship is supposed to work but it’s okay, because Melvin likes him and Mr Devil likes Melvin too, and even use the Day-suits, even though he made a bit of a face when Santino told him they were red.

(Mr Devil is complicated. And the newspapers call him ‘the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen’, and he tells Melvin to call him Lucy, and to address him as Matt.)

(Matt is the name which was given to him. Lucy is the name he wears as a mask.)

(Devil is the name he won for himself.)

 

With Mister Devil came Miss Claire.

Miss Claire is nice. She helps Melvin keep Mister Devil safe, and told him she would keep _him_ safe, too, and Betsy. She knows how to sew people, and things like that.

She’s also a little scary, but she’s really clever and competent, and she never gets mad or annoyed when he doesn’t understand something or when things become too much, so it’s okay.

(Her name is Claire, but when she gave him her number, she told him to put it under the name Raphael, _for safety_ and he did.)

 

And finally, there’s Santino.

Santino is a kid, but he’s funny, and clever, and he likes when Melvin tells him how to do things. He even helped him with Mister Devil’s new Billy club.

Santino brings apple pie and smiles and homework, he met Spiderman and stole his socks, and knows all the weird rumors about Mister Devil and the Punisher. They have a lot of fun comparing them with what they know to be true. 

 

Melvin has new friends. It makes him happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Inspired by a friendship bracelet I had as a kid


End file.
